


A Civilized Gent

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, Animalistic, Bottom Severus Snape, Fan Comics, Fanart, Ficlet, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On some nights he hunts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Civilized Gent

**Author's Note:**

> An older comic that ran in one of my sketchbook collections that I felt deserved it's own space.


End file.
